


Caught

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has been kidnapped again, and Clark finds him just as Lex is knocked to the floor with a blow to the head.  As canon as that sounds, trust me when I say it isn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Clark raced around the side streets of Smallville as fast as he dared, using his x-ray vision to try and find Lex. He couldn’t explain the urgency he was feeling, just that it had never taken this long to find his friend before. Usually, between his abilities and Chloe’s talent for research, they found Lex before much time had passed.

Not this time. Clark had finally gotten tired of not being able to do anything to help, and he’d started his current activity. Checking every house and building in Smallville. He’d worked out a pretty good system, but it had taken him two days already, and he still had another third of the town to do.

Clark hadn’t let himself think about the possibility that they might have missed Lex being taken from the town. He’d go crazy if Lex wasn’t in any of the places Clark had left to look in. Especially since Clark had started to realize that Lex meant more to him than a friend.

With nothing to do since the man had been kidnapped except think and worry, he’d found his mind going to interesting places when he thought about what he’d do when he found Lex again. It hadn’t been a hug. Or, at least, not just a hug.

The thoughts had surprised him, at first, but they turned him on even more. Now, he couldn’t stop thinking about him and Lex being together like that. It made him even more determined to find Lex before it was too late. He wanted a chance to find out what it would be like.

Street after street went by, but Clark refused to despair that he wouldn’t find-- There! Clark came to a complete stop, and focused his x-ray vision. In the basement of a red brick house. Clark lost crucial seconds when he realized Lex was down there with his kidnapper and fighting...naked.

It was the naked part that threw him the most. That, and watching Lex in action. The man could really move, and he fought to win. Clark stood, transfixed, until the kidnapper caught Lex on the side of the head with a vicious punch.

Lex dropped to his knees and fell to the floor, face first. That galvanized Clark into action. Running forward, he threw himself, feet first, into the small section of wall that rose above the ground and led to the basement.

Bricks crashing to the ground, Clark sailed through, and landed almost in the middle of the room. The kidnapper whirled away from his crouch over Lex, and charged towards Clark.

There had been speculation that the kidnapper was also a meteor mutant, but no one knew what his ability was. Fighting with him gave Clark some insight. Clark couldn’t land a punch. The guy was fast.

Not as fast as Clark, though. He just had to adjust accordingly. He also lacked Clark’s invulnerability, because while they danced around the basement, the kidnapper landed one of his own punches. Clark barely felt it, but the guy let out a cry and let that arm dangle uselessly as he continued to advance. Seeing his opening, Clark took it, getting through the mutant’s defenses easily, once Clark figured out how fast he needed to move. Briefly, Clark wondered if he’d ever meet anyone faster than he was.

With the kidnapper down for the count, though, Clark didn’t let himself wonder for long. Looking for a way to secure the man, Clark spotted some pipes in the corner. Shrugging, he grabbed one, and quickly wound one end around one of the kidnapper’s wrists, and then wrapped the other end around the second wrist.

Once Clark knew that the mutant couldn’t pose any more danger, even if he woke up sooner than expected, he dared turn to see how Lex was. Only to find Lex watching him, eyes clear and lucid.

Caught.

The sight stopped Clark cold, but only for a moment. Racing forward, Clark dropped to his knees beside his still reclining friend. Doing his best to ignore Lex’s nakedness, he started unbuttoning his flannel, and putting it around Lex’s shoulders. “Lex! You’re--”

“Awake. Yes, I am. He never actually rendered me unconscious; I just got the wind knocked out of me. I saw everything from the time you crashed through the wall, right up to when you twisted that metal pipe as if it was nothing but pretzel dough. Sorry if that ruins your lies for the day.”

Biting his lip, Clark shook his head. “I was going to say, ‘you’re alright.’ I’m glad you are, you know.”

Unable to resist, Clark pulled Lex forward into a hug, ignoring the way the man stiffened in Clark’s arms. He buried his face in Lex’s neck, and took a deep breath, enjoying Lex’s scent. Clark was surprised Lex didn’t reek, with as long as he’d been in captivity, but he wasn’t going to question that, now. “I’ve been so worried, Lex. It’s never taken this long to find you before, and the guy never called asking for anything. We had no clue where you were, or what he was doing to you.”

At that, Clark started running his hands down Lex’s arms, looking for injuries. Pulling back, he started to scan Lex’s body with his x-ray vision, but broke off with a blush when he started moving down Lex’s chest, the flannel still not buttoned or even completely closed. Figuring that based on how Lex had been moving earlier, he couldn’t have any broken bones, Clark turned off his vision as his eyes skittered back to Lex’s face.

Reaching out a hand, Clark started tracing over Lex’s face with his fingertips. Brow ridges, nose, cheek bones, lips... Then, Lex gabbed his wrist. “What’s your game, Clark? Are you actually trying to distract me from what I saw with sex?”

Shocked at the accusation, Clark shook his head abruptly. “No! I wouldn’t...I’d never do something like that, Lex. I just...I was so worried, and I couldn’t help, and I started realizing some things, but they just made my anxiousness worse. I’ve been looking for you for days, and I’m just so glad I finally found you. You’re here, you’re alive, and I just feel the need to touch you to prove it.”

“Clark, I saw you using abilities. As in more than one. I. Saw. You. Or, are you going to try and convince me that my mind was playing tricks because of the blow to the head I took, or that I was hallucinating, or it was adrenaline?”

“That last one was real! I had no strength that day, I don’t know how I pulled you and Earl up to that walkway.”

The glare Lex sent his way made Clark shut up for a moment. Then, he nodded his head in agreement of Lex’s unspoken censure. “Not the point. I know.” Clark paused to take a deep breath, before continuing in a quieter, almost hushed, voice. “No. I’m not going to try and convince you of any of that. But, Lex...” Clark paused again, as he looked directly at Lex. “I’m not going to tell you anything about what you saw. Not yet, anyway. I need to think. This...it’s just not something I talk about. Tell people about. Ever. I can’t--”

Cutting off when a hand lands on his arm, Clark looks over at Lex in surprise. “It’s okay, Clark. It means a lot that you aren’t trying to convince me I’m crazy, or just blatantly lying to me. All I’ve ever wanted from you is some sign that you trusted me, at least a little. So, thank you for that.”

Abashed, Clark looks down. When he does so, he spots Lex’s bare feet. He immediately stands and holds his hand down to a startled Lex. “We need to see if we can find a phone, let everyone know you’ve been found, and get someone to come get you. You must be freezing, and I know you have to want to get home.”

Accepting the hand up, Lex didn’t step back as Clark expected. Instead, he stepped closer. “We can do those things, but I have one more question first.”

When a slim, elegant finger started to trace the outline of his pecs through the thin t-shirt he was still wearing, Clark gulped, but nodded his head for Lex to continue. And, he didn’t stop the hand.

A slightly smug smirk crossed Lex’s face at the omission, before he continued. “What was all of that earlier, about the way you were touching me? Breathing in my scent?”

Blushing hard at being caught once again, although in a different way, Clark took up the unspoken challenge. He took a step closer to Lex, then leaned to to cover Lex’s lips with his own. It wasn’t a deep kiss, but when he pulled back, it was Lex’s turn to nod, a little dazedly to boot. Clark felt a little smug at reducing the eloquent Lex to speechlessness.

Tugging the still gaping shirt closed around Lex, for his own sanity as much as Lex’s apparently non-existent modesty, Clark turned away to grab the mutant. Smiling, Clark headed to the stairs, quite happy with how the day had turned out.


End file.
